Full Circle
by gonnarokuyou
Summary: Several years after Sasuke returns to Konoha, Tsunade decides it's time for team seven to lead their own genin teams. What happens when life becomes a little more confusing and tangled? What happens when it starts feeling like a bit like a second chance?


**Full Circle**

**by Hirokafive**

**Disclaimer: All theirs, not mine.**

_Notes: Okay, this is sort of self-serving, in that I want team seven to grow up and have adorable little genin teams of their own, so I decided to write it. It's going to end up with a million OCs, though I'm trying to keep the focus on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Pairings will eventually be Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka, if anything. (Maybe verging on Team 7 OT3.) I don't know how explicit any of that will be at this point, though, and could probably be persuaded one way or another. So, um, enjoy_

**Chapter One: Beginning Again**

"Hey old man!"

Kakashi didn't look up from his book, though he did quickly step forward a few feet, narrowly avoiding a flying ball of blond and orange. There was a thump when said flying ball hit the place Kakashi had just vacated, rolled forward, and jumped to its feet.

"Morning Naruto," Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Hey old man, guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a smile. "Who's this old man you're talking about?" He started to open Icha Icha again, but had to drop the book keep Naruto from snatching it away.

"Your hair's all grey, isn't it?" Naruto said and laughed at Kakashi's raised eyebrow. "But anyway, guess what the old lady said!"

"The Hokage?"

"Yeah, yeah. Guess what the old lady is doing. She's giving me my own genin team! Isn't it going to be great, Kakashi-sensei? Wow, you look kind of stupid Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi realized his mouth was hanging visibly open, even under his mask, and quickly shut it. "I always knew she wanted to kill Konoha's youth," Kakashi said, finally regaining his composure.

"No fair, old man. I'm going to be the best jounin-sensei ever."

"I'm sure you will, Naruto," Kakashi said with a sigh. He decided not to point out it was a little weird to still be determinately sticking with 'Kakashi-sensei' years after any formal teaching had ended. Especially if the brat was going to be getting his own team now. Kakashi tried to ignore the part of his brain that secretly agreed with Naruto's old man assessment. "You turned out all right, somehow, so you shouldn't mess them up permanently, in any case."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, old man."

Kakashi suppressed another shudder at his new nickname. "I'm not old, Naruto. I'm only thirty-five." _Well. Close enough to be going on with, anyway…. _

Naruto snorted, but didn't question the age. "Anyway, she's giving Sakura-chan and Sasuke-bastard their own teams as well. Isn't it awesome?"

By now Kakashi felt a panic attack rapidly approaching. "All three of you?"

"Yep! Anyway, I've got to go tell Iruka the news." Naruto grinned at Kakashi's stunned face, then lept off down the street, muttering something about getting free ramen.

"Well, now I do feel old," Kakashi sighed and pulled out Icha Icha Espionage again.

* * *

Sasuke sat and watched Naruto bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined. Sasuke determinately ignored him. "Sasuke-bastard, guess what I've got," Naruto practically sang.

Ignoring him was, Sasuke realized, not going to work. Ignoring Naruto _never_ worked, but Uchiha Sasuke was nothing if not stubborn.

"Or should I say, 'Sasuke-sensei,'" Naruto said with a grin and pulled out two files.

"Where did you get those?" Sasuke asked, interest in the genin files Naruto held outweighing his mission to ignore the idiot until he went away.

Naruto dropped one file in Sasuke's lap, then flopped down next to him on the steps. "I stole them from the old lady's office."

Sasuke snorted.

"No really! I stole them this morning!"

Sasuke didn't bother picking a fight. It wasn't worth the time, and Naruto _had_ gone out of his way to get the files. Sasuke couldn't deny being curious about his potential genin team.

"Where's Sakura's?"

"Oh, she's busy at the hospital today," Naruto said. "I knew she wouldn't have time to look at it."

"And you knew she'd hit you and turn you in to Tsunade."

Naruto grinned, and Sasuke found himself almost smirking back. "Well," Naruto said, picking up his folder, "shall we?"

Sasuke looked down at his own folder, nodded slightly, then opened it.

As he read through quickly, Sasuke could feel Naruto buzzing with excitement next to him.

"Asuke… Sarutobi Asuke. That must be Asuma's kid, right?" Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "He'd be, what? Eight this year?"

Sasuke thought of the quiet boy he'd seen on occasion, walking through the village or, on the rare occasions Sasuke went, at the public training grounds. He thought he remembered a rather high skill level for someone so young. "He must have graduated early," Sasuke said before returning to his own file.

"Oh, so I've got a genius on my hands, eh?" Naruto said with a grin. "Let's hope he's not as stuck up as you were."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the insult, and gave a passing thought to how he'd have dealt with a jounin sensei like Naruto. The idea was a little unsettling. Sasuke shook his head clear of that train of thought. If he let it play out too long, it the idea started to get unsettling. It became a thought that maybe a kid like Sarutobi Asuke would benefit from a sensei like Naruto. That maybe things were starting to feel too much like a warped sort of second chance.

"So…" Naruto said, and tried to peer over Sasuke's shoulder. "Who do you have?"

"A Hyuuga, and Inuzuka, and… Tenada."

Sasuke had heard the name before, though he couldn't match it to a face. The file said the boy was an orphan, which probably played some part in that.

"Oh, clan politics. Fun."

Sasuke stood up and handed the folder back to Naruto.

"I have to go. I was supposed to start training twenty minutes ago."

"You're welcome, bastard," Naruto said, but grinned and took the folder. "Oh, and we're supposed to meet Tsunade-baba in her office at four."

As Sasuke walked away, he tried to ignore thoughts of just how little he'd have to deal with clan politics. No matter how much say Tsunade had in the matter, no one was going to trust him with any future heads of family. It was one of the reasons he was feeling more than a little reluctant about this whole sensei exercise. Instead, he focused on just what kind of idiot stole confidential files four hours before getting them officially."


End file.
